


Rain

by Sagittarukius



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rukisei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarukius/pseuds/Sagittarukius
Summary: There's a reason why Shosei loves rain.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Special for our angel's birthday!

It’s raining.

Shosei stares at the droplets of rain outside the window, fingers tracing the fogs on the glass as he draws a heart.

He loves rain.

_His phone vibrated indicating an upcoming message._

_From: Ruki-kun_

_I’m sorry. I’ll be_ _ten minutes late._

_Shosei huffed. ‘as always’, he thought. He rose up from his favorite spot under the window, snatched his coat on the sofa, and walked towards the door._

Shosei stands outside his apartment building. He closes his eyes while listening to the calming sound of the rain before he sets his eyes to look at the umbrella in his hand. A white umbrella. He smiles sadly as he remembers it is not his. It was _his_. He opens the umbrella and walks calmly to the nearest bus stop, waiting for the bus patiently.

_Shosei sat alone, his eyes never left the view outside the bus. The rain was still there, pouring even more heavily, and Shosei felt happy just by looking at them._

_Shosei loved rain._

_It was raining when they first met each other._

_It was raining when he confessed._

_It was raining when they started dating._

_Shosei hoped that rain would always become a blessing for them_ _._

Shosei steps out of the bus, one hand clutching tightly at the umbrella, protecting himself from the harsh downpour. He sits on the bench under the bus stop. His eyes scanning the view around before stops at the pavement on the other side of the road. He puts down the umbrella and takes out his phone, scrolling through the files before settling on one. He turns the audio on and that voice echoes in the empty road.

_**‘Congratulations, happy birthday to my love.** _

_**Even after ten years it’ll be only like a day has passed.** _

_**I won’t change, I’ll love you everyday.** _

_**I promise.’** _

A smile slowly shows up on Shosei’s face. That voice never fails to make him smile.

_**‘Happy birthday, my pudding Ohira Shosei! You got the song right? I hope you like it. Oh no, you should! You should love it because from now on, I’ll sing that song for you every year on your birthday. So prepare yourself for more of my beautiful voice. Once again happy birthday, Sei. I love you!’** _

_“_ _SHOSEI!”_

_Shosei looked up and saw Ruki running on the other side of the road. His body drenched from the rain. Shosei frowned. Why didn’t he use any umbrella? Oh wait. Since day 1, Ruki already gave his umbrella to Shosei. But still..._

_“I’M LATE. SORRY!”_

_Ruki kept yelling because he knew Shosei would not hear him under the pouring rain._

_"WHERE’S YOUR UMBRELLA??”_

_Ruki looked at Shosei with puzzled look_ _because he could not hear Shosei’s voice well._

_“UMBRELLA, RUKI-KUN! WHY DON’T YOU USE ANY UMBRELLA?! YOU’LL GET SICK LIKE THAT!!”_

_Ruki laughed at Shosei’s cute angry face. He only clasped his hands together and mouthed ‘sorry’, earning a glare from Shosei._

_“STAY THERE!” Shosei pointed at Ruki and got ready to cross the road when Ruki called him_ _again._

_“PUDDING!”_

_Shosei looked up and his eyes widened immediately at what he saw. There, on the other side of the road, Ruki, with his brightest expression ever, showed him a velvet box. He opened it a little and Shosei could see a….ring? Inside. Could it be?_

_“OHIRA SHOSEI-SAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?”_

_Shosei stunned for a moment, trying to get that Ruki was indeed proposing to him._

_“OHIRA-SAN!!”_

_Shosei blinked back to reality. As he saw Ruki’s nervous face_ _waiting for his answer, he decided to play a bit._

_“I DON’T KNOW!”_

_He nearly cracked up seeing Ruki’s expression. It was like he couldn’t believe what Shosei just said._ _But the younger just shrugged and pretended to think hard._

_Then, Ruki smiled. Shosei’s favorite smile. He playfully stomped his feet angrily and pointed at Shosei._

_“YOU WAIT THERE. JUST YOU WAIT, SIR!”_

_Shosei laughed. He shrugged as he saw Ruki tightening up his hoodie. He then laughed when he saw Ruki run across the street. But then his laughed faded immediately when that sound was heard. The sound of people furiously honking on their car._

_BRAK!_

Shosei stands up on the pavement. His body is still protected by the white umbrella, Ruki’s umbrella, as he looks at the middle part of the road. He brought his left hand to his face and there, the ring shines even under the heavy rain. The beautiful ring Ruki was supposed to give him that day. Shosei sighed and looks left and right before walks ahead. He stops in the middle of the road and crouches down. He takes out a flower from his coat pocket and places it there.

_**‘For you, Shiroiwa Ruki. I love you.’** _

He is about to stand up when a furious honking sound is heard.

…

…

_‘In the end, rain will always bring us back together.'_

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually an old fic of mine which I remake into Rukisei because why not :))
> 
> and,
> 
> Happy Birthday to our angelic pudding OHIRA SHOSEI~  
> Let's stay together forever!!


End file.
